Protect Those Who Are Weak
by DazDumpling
Summary: It's been dark times for the members of the old order and the new order. Will tragedy overshadow them, or will they shine through like they were always meant to? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rated M for rape and character abuse.

Note: This chapter is going to be like Obsession: Dark Desires. Does anyone watch that show? It's a good show.

 **Holy crap, I think this is the darkest fanfiction I've ever written. Please don't judge if I did bad!**

-One-

-Ellegaard-

I was walking along the streets of the city on a cold winter night. Wind blew in my face as I tugged on my jacket. Snow was falling harshly, stinging my cheeks and nose. "Damn, I really need to get home soon." I muttered to myself. The shadows of buildings cast over the streets and alleyways. The world was becoming dark, meaning mobs would be out soon. Afraid a zombie was going to jump on me, I began walking faster. Eventually, I made it to the edge of town. Sighing in relief, I walked towards the temple.

But then something knocked me over. I fell hard on my left side, breaking my wrist. I shrieked out, but no one heard me. I gazed upon the threat. It wasn't a mob. It was a man. His stare and devilish smile made my blood run cold. "W-what the hell do you want from me?!" I shouted angrily. He curled his finger under my chin and stared into my dark blue eyes. "I've been watching you for a while, Ellie." He said evilly. My eyes got big. "How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" I yelled in his face.

"What I want from you," he began. "Is to make you a happy woman." I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'happy?' Spit it out." I growled. "Here. Let me show you." He whispered.

Slowly, he slid his freezing hand into my jeans, caressing my thighs. I shook and thrashed, swearing loudly as he rubbed my chest with his other hand. I wanted to punch him with my good arm, but my body told me not to. The man moved his hand from my thighs to my most private area. "Stop! S-stop right now!" I screamed. He laughed. "C'mon, Ellie. You know you want more."

I had to admit: the way he was touching me felt absolutely amazing. But I knew I had to stay strong. If he knew I was enjoying it, he would never let me go. The man started stroking my entrance, making me wet. _Goddamn,_ I thought. _Why does this have to be so horrible and wonderful at the same time?_

He finally began to pull down my jeans, revealing my wet opening. He smiled. Suddenly, he shoved his face inbetween my legs, making me moan. I felt his tongue move up and down my clit, pulsing a feeling of utter pleasure through my whole body. "S-stop…p…PLEASE!" I begged. His tongue began darting in and out of my entrance. Feeling a climax coming on, I did my best to escape him. He tightly grasped my legs and began licking faster. Only seconds away from an orgasm, I screamed. Then my juices flowed out of my body, freezing myself in place. My mind went blank, slowly filling with satisfaction. I moaned and groaned, but he wouldn't leave me alone.

Pulling his head up, he got on top of me and began toying with my breasts. I shoved him off, but he came back and removed my jacket and sweater, leaving me in only my bra. I shivered harshly at the sudden cold. Then he removed his pants and boxers, revealing his dripping cock. I just stared. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

He immediately assaulted me, shoving his hard end inside my cunt, making me squeal. He then started to thrust in and out quickly, causing pain and delight at the same time. "Get out of me!" I ordered. He ignored me and kept going in and out. I felt a warm sensation in my lower stomach. "Ah, I'm cumming!" I shrieked.

My juices spored out, covering the freezing ground. The man snapped his fingers. Another tall person came from the shadows. "Carlos, you get her front end. I'll get her back." He laughed. "Yes, boss." The other man replied. _What does he mean by front end?_ I wondered. Then before I could act, something hard and fleshy was shoved into my mouth. "Suck it, girly." He ordered. I lowered my head in defeat. I began sucking, rubbing my tongue around the head.

Then, I felt a blinding pain come from my bottom half. The mysterious man had shoved his cock into my ass without bothering to stretch me out. I moaned through the mound of flesh inside my mouth. My entrance began to leak, spilling my juices onto the ground. For some reason, I lowered my good arm between my legs and began touching myself. It just felt so fucking good. I began speeding up my strokes with both my hand and tongue. The man in front of me rubbed his cock and moaned, on the verge of a climax. He grasped it tightly, about to come but holding it back. The man behind me didn't hesitate, and released inside my ass. It felt strange, but wonderful.

The man in front of me couldn't hold it anymore, and cummed in my mouth. I reluctantly swallowed the bitterly salty fluid. Just for a little fun of my own, I held on and sucked harder. He gripped my shoulder with his left hand and squeezed my breast in his right. "You're real persistent, aren't you?" He mocked.

Then he hit me.

Hard.

In the face.

I immediately fell over, my vision fading. "I'll have more fun with you another day." He said before walking away, leaving me cold and naked in the middle of an alley. I shivered violently before letting the darkness engulf me.

 _Is she breathing?_

 _We're losing her!_

 _Why won't she wake up?!_

 _Can you hear me, Ellegaard?_

 _ELLEGAARD!_

I woke up in my bed, my whole body in blissful agony. I looked around. Gabriel, Magnus, Soren, and Ivor were standing there. Magnus looked like he'd been crying. "Good god, what happened?" I asked woozily. When I saw the bandage on my left hand, it all came back to me.

The assault.

The rape.

The two strange men.

 _The obsession._


	2. Chapter 2

-Two-

-Magnus-

It's been about a week since Ellegaard was raped. She's been extremely paranoid, taking caution before doing anything. Now, I lay awake at night, thinking about how things used to be. She used to be a fun-loving, intelligent young woman, but now she acts like a ghost.

I decided to get some revenge. I looked up the man's address. It was in none other than Redstonia. Packing everything I needed for a trip through the Nether, I stepped outside. Before I walked into the portal, I heard footsteps behind me. "Magnus, where are you going?" Soren asked. I stared at the ground. "Getting Ellie's life back." I responded firmly. Tears came to my eyes. "She'd do the same for me."

Soren stared at me with his sky-blue eyes. "Magnus, you're insane if you think you can pull this off!" He exclaimed. I laughed quietly. "I'm insane either way, Soren." Then I stepped into the portal.

 _In Redstonia…_

I stepped out of the portal onto a sandstone bridge. Walking forwards, I admired the amazing redstone machinery. I stood before the perpetrator's house, TNT in hand, just in case. But before I could knock, someone yelled.

"Hey! You!"

I turned around, only to see Ellegaard's assistant, Calvin. I sighed in frustration. "Oh, Calvin, my old friend." I said sarcastically. He said nothing, but then he punched me in the stomach. _I guess actions do speak louder than words,_ I thought, rubbing my sore midsection. "What's your business here, Magnus?" He threatened. I stared at him with my scarlet eyes. "I have a bone to pick with the man that lives here. In case you didn't know, Ellegaard was raped last week. And I've decided to do something about it."

"Ellegaard's life is none of your business!" Calvin snapped. "She's my master!" My mind filled with rage. "She's my teammate!" I shot back. I put my hand on my pounding head. "Listen, just let me do what I came here to do, and we can forget about all this." Calvin stared at me with his beady black eyes. Suddenly, he tackled me.

"What the fuck?! Get off me, ya weasel!" I shrieked. Then he did the unthinkable. He jammed his hand into the crevice of my back, hitting a very sensitive pressure point. My body collapsed, hitting the ground hard. He then picked up a rock and began to beat me with it, fracturing my left eye. "OW! Stop that!" I cried. I lifted my arm to punch him, but he pinned it to the ground. He was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him through the ringing in my ears.

Calvin picked me up (he was surprisingly strong for such a little man) and slammed me on the ground. Pain spread through my right leg. I laid there, bleeding and whimpering. Tears fell from my scarlet eyes and landed on the bloodstained ground. Everyone stared.

Calvin looked at the blood on his hands and grinned evilly. "Heh, that felt great. Thanks for the good time, _Magnus._ " He murmured quietly. I shuddered at the way he said my name.

Slowly, reality slipped away until all that remained was darkness.


End file.
